The Affiar
by queen supernatural
Summary: What if Carol and Daryl were together before? What if the world was normal and Daryl took Carol's offer to "Screw Around"? Ed's stiil alive and is still beating his family like a sick fuck. Daryl is her release from all the pain. Carol is his, and know Daryl protects what's his, or will die trying.


**Hey, this is my first Caryl FF, so go easy and leave reveiws! So everyone is still living and they all know each other. This is basically an idea I had in my head when I was working and I figured 'What the hell!' So, I hope you all like it, I don't update much but when I can I will, because i have faith in this story, so please please please leave reveiws! They make me update more! **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Even if i wish I had Norman Reedus...soo depressing...**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Where the fuck is Carl? I have been standing her in the fucking middle school parking lot for 10 minutes now. School got out 10 minutes ago. If I don't get him home to Rick and Lori they will both kill me. Although I am a bit more scared or Lori then I am Rick. The women be could god damned terrifying sometimes. I really don't want to deal with her. Fuck it I'm just going to walk right up there, find this little shit myself.

*_sobbing_*

Daryl looked to his left there was Carl comforting a little girl by the building. "Dude, I've been waiting for like ten minutes where the hell have you been?" Daryl asked a little pissed off.

"Shut up Daryl. This is Sophia and I've been here with her for 20 minutes and I'm going to stay her until she stops crying, or he mom comes to get her." Carl said defiantly. Even though the kid was like 11, he had a pair. He always stood up to his parents and Daryl. He even stood up to Merle when they first met.

"Fine. The least you could do is tell me what's wrong?" Daryl asked calmly, but with a lot of annoyance.

"Is it okay if I tell him? He may be a pain in the ass, but he's still cool and he won't judge or anything." Carl explains to the girl.

"What did you get the girl pregnant or something? Geez dude your generation." Daryl teased.

Carl shot him a look and said, "Shut the fuck up you ass, and no!" that made Daryl chuckle. Like I said the kid had a pair. When he looked at Sophia she was slightly smiling but the tears were still rolling. She nodded at Carl that it was okay for him to spill the beans.

"Sophia's dad beats her and her mom. He did again last night. He was drunk and all she did was say 'Hi, Daddy' and he punched her in the face. When her mom came out of the kitchen she tried to get Sophia to help her that's when her dad turned on her mom and beat her till she was black and blue in the torso." Carl explained and with that the girl started sobbing again.

Daryl looked at Carl and asked, "Where's her mom? I'll go get her." Carl looked at him surprised and told him she was in her class room. Daryl headed up that way. When he found her she was like her daughter, sobbing.

"Ehemm." Daryl cleared his throat to get her attention. When she looked up at him her eyes where big and the most beautiful blue he has ever seen. Like the ocean after a storm, well I guess there kind of was a storm.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a calm but cracked voice.

"Yeah, my name's Daryl and my adopted little brother is downstairs with your sobbing daughter." Daryl said sincerely. She nodded and wiped her face with her hands and slowing got up from her desk but she couldn't find the strength to do it all the way. He went over and wrapped his hands around her waist and helped her the rest of the way.

'_What the fuck Dixon? Why the hell did you just help this woman that you don't know? Stop being a pussy, just because you share a small connection to this woman. You don't even fucking know her!_' Daryl thought to himself.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"Yeah. " He mumbled back. _'What the fuck is going on?" _Daryl thought to himself.

After the awkward walk through the halls was over and Carol was holding and comforting her daughter Carl and Daryl were walking to the truck and then they heard a call from behind them. It was Carol, she was jogging to them.

When she finally reached them she said, "Thank you and, please don't say a thing. I don't need any more trouble with this." Daryl could see the pain in her eyes, he knew it was not only physical but it was mental to. He saw in his mother from time to time. She did not want to deal with all the paperwork of a divorce and her husband in jail.

"Yeah sure thing, not a word to anyone." Daryl replied, and nodded. He saw like a 30 pound weight just fly off her shoulders.

"Thank you." She breathed out. He nodded again and climbed in the truck and they drove away from her.

Thank God he understood what it meant for him to not say anything. His name was Daryl Dixon; he was Carl's adopted older brother. She could see that Daryl knew she was talking about, almost as if he went through it before. She knew for sure it was not with the Grimes. It must have been within his past. She may know absolutely nothing about this man but what she did know was that was not the last time that she was going to see Daryl Dixon. Not the last time that his hands will be around her waist. Not the last time that she will look into his eyes and see worry and understanding.

They will meet again; she'll make sure of that. This man was a broken mystery to her and she was in love with that.

Carol Peleteir. He doesn't know why he feels like this won't be the last time he'll see her. Why he wants to kick her husband's ass. Why he wants to make her and her little girl safe. Daryl just doesn't know what it is about this woman that makes him feel like her need to protect her.

When he was kid he was like Sophia, but stronger, a lot stronger. That's why he always got a little bit worse. He was a stubborn kid, hell he's a stubborn man. When his mom died; yeah he was sad but that's only 'cause he knew that he would have to deal with his dad on his own. Merle skipped out a couple of years before, so it was just him and his drunk old bastard of a father.

Maybe that's why he wants Carol to be safe. He lived through what she is going through and then he found something better, and that's what she needs. Something better, something safer, less painful. Hell maybe even he could give that to her. He'll try; Carol and Sophia will be safe. What happened to him will not happen to them. Somehow, Daryl will make them safe.

* * *

**So what did you all think. No this was not edited, I just got to excited about it all, the next chapters hopefully will be. Yes, it is a little fast moveing but i promise the next chapters won't be. **

**Please leave reveiws! Let me know if you want more!**


End file.
